The present invention relates to an electronic device, a method of manufacturing an electronic device; and an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, thin film transistors formed with organic semiconductor materials have been drawing attention as devices capable of replacing thin film transistors formed with inorganic semiconductor materials (See, for examples, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-6782.).
In such a thin film transistor, an organic semiconductor layer is provided so as to contact with a source electrode and a drain electrode.
In general, source electrodes and drain electrodes, which are made of a metal material, have high activity (reactivity of organic matters). Therefore, reaction between these electrodes and the organic semiconductor materials forming the organic semiconductor layer occurs to alter or degrade the organic semiconductor material, and as a result, the performance of the thin film transistor is problematically degraded with time.